Love's Freedom
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Sold into slavery when he was four and separated from his only family when he was twelve, Katsuya Jounouchi has given up. However, deep within his new master's castle, he may find a reason to live again. S/J, S/Y, J/Y
1. Chapter 1

Love's Freedom 

****

**Disclaimer and Authoress' Notes: **First and foremost, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so I don't want to have any lawsuits on my hands. Secondly, this story will be rated R for a reason so if you're young or do not know what yaoi is, do yourself the favor and stay far away.

**Summary:** Sold into slavery when he was four and separated from his only family when he was ten, Katsuya Jounouchi has given up. However, deep within his new master's castle, he may find a reason to live again. Seto/Jounouchi, Seto/Yuugi, and Jounouchi/Yuugi. Yaoi and Shonen-ai. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boy say alone in the corner, knees hugged close to his chest, dirty blonde hair falling softly over mahogany eyes. His breathing was shallow as his eyes stared blankly ahead of him. His left arm was bleeding, but he didn't do anything about it. In fact, the young man barely seemed to notice as a thin steady stream of blood coursed its way down his arm, dripping onto the cold stone floor. Footsteps could be heard outside in the hall and the boy glanced briefly towards the door. A key turned in the lock and the metal of the door could be heard scraping against the floor. "Get up, ya worthless animal," Johannes growled. The boy didn't respond. "I sa'id get up," Johannes snarled, punctuating the words with a kick to the boy's side as he dragged him to his feet. "My god, boy, can't ya even keep yerself clean?" He roughly wiped away the blood on the slave's arm, causing him to wince sharply. "I sware, I'll take any price they'll offer me for ya."

Johannes dragged the slave out of his prison, muttering fierce curses under his breath. The boy blinked as he was dragged outside, the fierce sun bearing down harshly on the bare skin of his upper body. He looked down at his feet as prospective buyers walked past, listening to others trying to sell their unwanted slaves. Another day just like the rest ever since Johannes found out he was "defective." None of his owners cared to mention his defect whenever they sold him. They were always too eager to be rid of him to worry about what his new masters would think. Once the coin exchanged hands, he was no longer the former master's concern. 

Someone stopped before them but the boy still didn't look up. It was only his concern if the man decided to buy him. He knew he wouldn't. The slave trade was running very dry and only the extremely wealthy could afford to buy new slaves. "You there, how much for this slave?"

Johannes eyes gleamed as he approached the man; you could see him counting the money already. "That slave there is extremely strong and very healthy," Johannes said, licking his lips. "However, I'll let ya have him for whatever price yer willing to give, m'lord."

The man looked skeptical, studying the boy to make sure he was telling the truth. "I'm not sure." The man placed his hand under the boy's chin, lifting his eyes to his. The boy stared blankly back at him, not even blinking. The man pushed him aside, making a sound of disgust. "This worm is already broken. I wanted something a bit more challenging," he stated, walking away. 

As soon as the man was out of sight, Johannes dealt a swift kick to the slave's side. He grunted, falling to his knees and clenching his side as an intense fiery pain engulfed his gut. He coughed, a few specks of blood spattering the back of his hand. "Next time show a little more life," Johannes snarled, pulling the boy back up to his feet. "It's bad enough that yer defective, but do you have to be so god damn hard to sell? Worthless slime."

 There were a few minutes where no one even walked past them while the slave slowly regained his breath. He was the only one Johannes had to sell at the moment; in fact he was the only slave Johannes had ever been forced to sell. Of course, that only served to fuel the slave master's anger towards him. "Lady coming!"

The call came from their left, further up along the slave dealers. "Ya hear that? Stay on yer best behavior," Johannes growled, elbowing the boy harshly. The slave jerked; however, that small movement was the only response he made. "If ya even know how."

A woman perusing the slave market was a rare sight. This type of woman, however, was not one of the ones who did emerge every once in a while. She had ebony hair that rested slightly below her shoulders, eyes that were as blue as the sky on a clear day, and light brown skin that gave her an exotic look. The dress she wore was made of a very fine material that was slightly off-white, and she was adorned with valuable jewelry that glittered in the faint light. The slave lifted his eyes as the woman walked past. She stopped, staring back into his eyes, and after a moment's hesitation the boy averted his eyes to the ground. "Excuse me, m'lady, but may I interest ya in buying this slave?" Johannes asked, breaking the heavy silence that seemed to have descended upon the area. 

"Perhaps," the woman responded, not taking her eyes off the slave. "My husband lost a worker a few days past and I was planning on surprising him with a replacement." The boy's eyes flickered briefly to meet hers. "He seems strong enough," she stated thoughtfully. 

"He certainly is," Johannes agreed, nodding vigorously. For a moment it seemed the woman was going to change her mind about the whole situation. Desperate to sell Johannes blurted out, "Perhaps m'lady would be int'rested in seeing his other endowments?"

The boy's eyes widened at the remark and his breathing quickened. He shut his eyes, awaiting her answer and dreading what it might be. The woman shook her head, chuckling softly. "No, thank you." She finally looked at Johannes and the boy breathed a soft sigh of relief. "I'll give you five silver marks for him."

"Five silver marks! I paid two full gold crowns for this boy!"

The woman shrugged, as if to imply his former price made no difference to her. "That was your own choice. I'll give you one silver crown for him but I'm afraid that is my final offer."

The boy didn't notice as Johannes and the woman stared stubbornly at each other, both determined to receive their price. It was the first offer that was made to Johannes and quite possibly it was going to be the highest one he was going to receive. Sighing, Johannes eventually conceded. "Yer robbing me blind, m'lady. But ye may have him."

"I knew you would see it my way," the woman said, handing over the silver crown. Johannes dutifully put it in his purse before handing her the boy's chains and key. "Come along, boy. You won't have to withstand his stench any longer."

The boy looked up briefly as she began walking, leading him along behind her. He stared at her feet as they walked, not noticing the world around them. Slaves stared longingly after them, greatly envious of the boy. Life was always better for a useful slave than it was for one that was on sale. For the boy's part, he would have traded places any one of them without a single complaint. The woman led them to the outskirts of town, where a black carriage drawn by two large black Clydesdales awaited them. The driver helped the young woman inside, and she gestured for the slave to join her. The inside of the carriage was lined with red velvet and the slave warily sat down across from her. They started with a jolt, knocking the slave back against the seat. The woman laughed lightly, her eyes shining. "It takes some getting used to, I know. My name is Lady Isis Kaiba. Who are you?"

The slave shifted uncomfortably, the thought rising as to how she could have asked Johannes that little piece of information. "Jounouchi," he replied tersely. The sound of his voice was hoarse and odd to him. It had been so long since he had the desire to speak.

"Jounouchi?" Lady Kaiba asked, leaning back. "Do you not have a first name?"

For a moment, Jounouchi just looked at her, eyes blank. She sighed, thinking she wasn't going to get an answer and turned her head to look out the window. "Katsuya," he whispered softly, a name he hadn't heard in a very long time. 

She looked quickly at him, a smile forming on her lips. "Well, Katsuya, it's nice to meet you."

Now it was his turn to stare blankly out the window as they went along. It made no difference to him where they were going; he had had so many different masters he supposed he knew what they were all like. They were all the same to slaves anyway. There was no difference in the beatings they gave you. What they didn't realize was that the slaves were different, yet the masters expected the same from all of them. He knew his new master wouldn't be any different from Johannes or even from his first master for that matter. 

The grass was getting sparser and they were headed into a hilly terrain with various rocks sticking up out of the ground. As the sun set, they were rapidly approaching a massive castle that was erected on top of a hill; a castle that more resembled a fortress with its formidable walls. Jounouchi glanced only briefly at his new prison. Most would have stood in awe at its wonder; he, however, was not affected by it. The carriage stopped and the driver came around back to help Isis out. She glanced reassuringly at Jounouchi before she took the driver's offered hand and lightly stepped out. He followed her after a moment, wincing as his bare feet came in contact with the cold ground. "We will have to supply with clothes that are more suitable for out weather," Isis told him as the driver helped wrap her into a white fur cloak. "Come, my husband will be most anxious to meet you."

Jounouchi followed her without even a questioning thought. The cold ground numbed his feet so that he no longer felt any pain. They went inside the fortress where they were instantly flanked by two guards bearing numerous weapons. Isis handed her key over to the one who kept his eyes on Jounouchi, fingering the hilt of his dagger. Not noticing, Jounouchi continued to stare straight ahead. He followed his new mistress, giving nothing a passing thought. 

"I see my darling wife has returned to me." The voice that spoke was harsh, deep, and cold. Nevertheless, Jounouchi lifted his eyes to see who the speaker was. Upon sight of the speaker, something inside of him stirred. If Isis eyes were the sky on a clear day, his were the color of the sky before the approaching storm. His outfit was made out of a very fine black silk, except for the cape, which was rich, blood red velvet. At his waist was a finely crafted sword with he wore with an ease that spoke of exquisite swordsmanship. Isis approached and kissed him, and his hand came up to cup her face. Jounouchi resumed looking at the ground as they continued their display of affection. "I hope your day was productive," he said when he finally pulled away from her. 

Isis smiled at him, a gentle smile that she rarely gave to anyone else. "It certainly was. Seto, this is Jounouchi," she said, gesturing to the slave. 

"Jounouchi, hmm?" Seto said, looking over the slave. His fierce eyes studied him and Jounouchi fought to remain staring at the floor. "Looks good." He turned his attention back to his wife. "Be a dear and make sure they put him with Yuugi."

"Yes, of course," she responded, eyes gleaming as she gave him another quick kiss. "Why would we put him anywhere else?"

Seto grinned as she walked over to Jounouchi. "Come along, now. I'm not the one who will be biting you."

Jounouchi chose not to think about her statement as he followed her out of the room. He did briefly wonder about the significance of being roomed with Yuugi, but his mind told him it wasn't important. Nothing was important. The guard escort stopped, opening the lock on the doors of his latest cell. The guard pushed the door open while the other one unlocked his chains. The thought to flee never once flirted with his mind. Isis lightly placed her hand between his shoulders, guiding him into the room. It was actually well-lit and had two beds, covered with white sheets, placed against opposite walls. "Yuugi, this is Jounouchi Katsuya. Take care of him." She patted him on the back before leaving the room, the door shutting and locking in place behind her.

Jounouchi took the opportunity to look at his new roommate. He was at least a head shorter than him, with tri-colored hair consisting of blonde bangs and maroon roots that ended in a much lighter shade of red. What struck most people about Yuugi were his eyes and Jounouchi was no exception. They were a beautiful shade of violet and they seemed to radiate innocence and happiness no matter what the situation. "Hi. I guess you're my newest roommate," he said cheerfully. Jounouchi didn't respond for he felt as if he couldn't speak. Yuugi looked at his arm, which was still raw from the earlier cut. "I suppose that's why Lady Kaiba wanted me to take care of you. Sit down," he said, lightly gesturing to the bed against the left wall. 

Jounouchi sat down, watching as Yuugi pulled out a small medical kit. After pulling a few things out of it, Yuugi came over and kneeled before him. He poured some substance Jounouchi didn't recognize on a small scrap of cloth. "This may sting a bit," Yuugi warned as he poised the material over the wound. Jounouchi hissed and turned his head away as the cloth came in contact with his skin. Reflecting upon it, he realized he had experienced much worse. Gradually the pain subsides as Yuugi lifted the cloth. Jounouchi watched him as the smaller boy began wrapping the wound with a clean white strip of cloth. He was surprisingly gentle and very attentive to the task he was performing. "There," he said, standing up after he had finished. He raised his eyes to Jounouchi's bringing their faces a few mere inches apart. "That should keep it from getting infected," he whispered. 

Jounouchi could feel the boy's warm breath on his lips. Gods, if only the kid knew how defective he was. "Yuugi, Lord Kaiba requires your presence," a guard said as he entered the room. They both jumped and looked towards the door, neither having heard the lock being turned. 

"I'm coming," Yuugi said smiling. He turned back to Jounouchi. "I'll see you later, all right, Jounouchi-kun?" He nodded as Yuugi turned to leave. Once they were both gone and the door was locked back in place, he lay down, covering his eyes with his arm. 

~  Right, remember, review if you wish me to continue. And yes, I did purposely leave out the Seto/Jounouchi in this chapter for that very purpose.     


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Freedom

Chapter 2

            Seto Kaiba stood alone in the council room, studying the family sword that was mounted upon the wall. It was a symbol of legacy that he carried on; a legacy as old as the mountains his castle rested in. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stared up at it, studying every tiny inscription. It was an excellent weapon, so fine and sharp it could cut through even the toughest of metals. Of course, it sliced much better through human flesh, so well one could carve intricate patterns into a person's skin. He didn't turn around when Isis came into the room, though he was well aware of her presence. She had tried to be silent, not wanting to disturb him. Marriage was what made a person constantly aware of another.

            She came to stand a few feet behind him, eyes lowered and hands folded in front of her. "Wonderful, isn't it?" he said, gesturing to the display on the wall. "I can barely wait until I get the opportunity to use it."

            She lifted her eyes. Meeting his gaze steadily as he turned around to face her, a faint smirk on his features. "My lord, I am positive your time will come soon."

            He threw his head back and laughed; her response was simply to smile at him. He walked the few steps separating them, leaning down to kiss her on the upper lip. "You always know exactly what to say to me," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. She sighed, lightly taking a hold of his hands. His thumbs gently caressed her palms as he continued to stare deeply into her eyes. They were both lost in the place where the storm meets the clear sky, never knowing what was going to come out of it. Isis always wondered what was going to happen next when it came to her husband. "You know that is precisely why I married you."

            "I thought you had wanted to salvage some of your honor," she whispered, eyes traveling sadly downward.

            "Oh, Isis, my love," he whispered, pulling her against him with his left arm. "You know I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and softly stroking her hair. "I promise, we will not make the same mistakes this time." He pulled away from her, his hand traveling down her arm to rest lightly on her wrist. "Come, we have thing to talk about," he told her, turning towards the door.

            She walked slightly behind him and to the left as they entered the vast corridors of the castle. Guards bowed as they passed, stepping silently aside, eyes flickering over them as they walked. "I suppose you would be rather curious," Isis stated mildly. "I can guarantee you, he may very well be exactly what you are looking for."

            He laughed, the sound echoing off the walls, coming back to them hollow. Smirking, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, my dear, whatever would give you that impression? Don't tell me you tested him without my knowing." 

            She hesitated, avoiding his eyes. He shrugged, turning his head away from her. "Pegasus-" she started.

            His eyes flashed dangerously as he stopped, whirling around suddenly to face her. On instinct she took a step backwards; however, she lifted her eyes unflinchingly to his. "I told you, never mention that name in my presence," he snarled.

            "But, my lord, you didn't let me finish," she said, bowing _alande_ before him. 

            Seto stepped back from her, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her face until he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. He hurt you and I will never be able to forgive him for that." She nodded, straightening herself. "You were saying my dear…"

            "I have it on very good authority that Pegasus sold that very boy." He drew back a little further, regarding Isis with a quizzical expression. "Seto, I was there," she said quietly, coming closer to him. "Pegasus sold him because he was too much for him to handle."

            Seto laughed, turning to continue walking down the corridor. Isis followed him, smiling secretively as she fell in step behind him. "The great Lord Pegasus is afraid of a simple slave boy. I do hope that little mongrel did not recognize you?" He glanced back at her over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. 

            She quickly shook her head. "I don't think so. It was a long time ago."

            "Of course. You've grown much more beautiful since then," he said as they turned to enter his waiting chamber. He left her at that moment, choosing to lounge on his chair while she waited patiently by the guard just inside the door. Outside, the sun's last rays were disappearing, the snow on the mountain turning a pale blue. The door to his balcony was wide open, and Isis shivered as a cold breeze drifted through. "Send for Yuugi," Seto ordered, waving his hand at the guard.

            The guard turned to obey the order. "It is already taken care of, my love. I anticipated your needs and sent for him before I came to find you." The guard turned back inside, once again standing vigil at the door. "He should be arriving any moment."

            Seto grinned slyly at her, a deadly twinkle in his ice blue eyes. "Always taking such good care of me, aren't you, Isis?" She bowed her head. Yuugi entered the room, one of the guards following closely behind him. Seto turned his attention to them as they entered the chamber, after which he looked once more to Isis. "I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Isis."

            "Goodnight, my lord," she whispered, bowing gracefully before she turned to leave the room. As she left she cast a quick glance at Yuugi, eyes unreadable as they passed over him. Yuugi kept his gaze straightforward and she turned away quickly, heading down the corridor to her own chambers.

            Seto watched her leave, a smug expression on his face as Yuugi shivered in the cold. "The rest of you are dismissed," he said, waving away the guards. They both gave their formal bows, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. Seto turned his full attention to Yuugi, eyes passing over his body. "I suppose you've met our latest addition." It was a statement, not a question. "What did you think?" he asked, rising from his chair. 

            Yuugi watched him from across the room, violet eyes catching every small movement. "He's very attractive," he started, watching as Seto began to cross the room, "compared to some of the others that have been through here." Seto stopped before him, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't have much of a chance to talk to him, but you were never one for conversation anyway." His breath caught in his throat as Seto leaned down to him, kissing him fiercely. All other thoughts were driven out of his mind, save for a select few regarding his master. His heart beat faster, his blood course hot through his body. However, one stray thought managed to get through. As Seto pulled away from him, Yuugi whispered, "Do you think this one will kill himself too?"

            "What does it matter to you?" Seto pulled further away, his eyes flashing angrily as they searched the slave's eyes. Yuugi whimpered at the loss of contact, knowing there was only one way to obtain redemption.

            "I'm sorry, my lord," he whispered, bowing _alande _before him. It was only a few short seconds before he felt the sweet pleasure of his punishment. 

            As usual, Jounouchi woke up with the rising sun, blinking as he adjusted to the new light. A quick glance at the other bed revealed it was unoccupied. Jounouchi stared at it a moment, running his fingers through his hair. The door opened, and he turned his full attention in that direction. Two guards came inside, both heavily armed and Jounouchi watched them impassively. However, his eyes widened slightly as Isis followed them inside, looking at the floor with a far off look in her eyes. Jounouchi could tell there was something different about her; a sadness in her eyes that had not been there yesterday. When her eyes met his, her demeanor changed; she straightened herself and looked at him with authority. "I do believe I promised you new clothes." He continued to stare at her, partially confused by the new path his life was taking. Slavery he was used to, even accepted by this point, but the events that happened here were so much different from the other places. "Stand up," she ordered.

            He obeyed, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. "Measure him," she told the guards. They approached him, and he continued to watch Lady Kaiba, moving as they told him whenever they barked their commands. "You lost your fighting sprit, haven't you, Jounouchi?"

            He lowered his eyes to the ground, and she turned away from him with no further comment. "All finished," the guard on the left said after they had finished their thorough measurements.

            Isis turned to face the, "Give the measurements to the seamstress immediately. Be sure she is clear that these clothes are to be her top priority on my order." The guards nodded, turning to go back out the door. "Send Phedre in." Once they were gone, Isis moved closer to Jounouchi, stopping a few feet away from him. "Now, Katsuya, we shall see what you are truly made of deep inside."

            The door slid open and Jounouchi looked up as a young girl walked in, carrying a large bundle of animal pelts. "Here are the furs you requested, m'lady."

"Thank you, Phedre. Place them on the bed over there," she said, gesturing with her hand to Yuugi's bed. The girl nodded, placing them down. "Spread them out," Isis ordered. The girl nodded, separating the furs one by one, a splendid array of fur and color from various animals. From gray to gold, long-haired to short-haired, she laid out the furs, putting them down carefully and gently smoothing the fur. Jounouchi watched her, a thousand questions visible in his eyes. "Thank you," Isis said once the girl was finished, "you are dismissed, Phedre." The girl nodded, curtseying several times as she backed slowly out of the room. 

"Katsuya, I have a favor to ask of you," Isis said lightly, stepping away from Yuugi's bed. "Unlike Yuugi, you will be working outside at times and therefore will need a cloak. Take your pick," she informed him, gesturing to the pelts lying on Yuugi's bed.

Jounouchi took the few steps across the room hesitantly, eyes searching across the bed. Once piece caught his particular attention; it was a deep russet with fine silken hair. "I've never seen anything like this," he whispered softly, reaching out to lightly stroke the soft fur. 

"Neither have I," Isis agreed, her eyes not on the fur but on him. "Sit down," she ordered, and he obediently went back to sit on the edge of his bed. "Phedre!" she called, picking up the fur he had selected. The girl hurried into the room, looking expectantly at her mistress." Phedre, gather the rest of these pelts and return them to the seamstress." The girl quickly went about her task, leaving the room with an armful of furs.

Isis sighed, sinking slowly onto the bed, the precious fur resting on her lap. She reached underneath the bed, pulling out a small kit she had found with ease. "Cloaks don't make themselves," she murmured, pulling out thread and a needle. Jounouchi watched her for a moment, every stitch careful and precise. It's can't be said how long they sat in silence, Isis stitching away while Jounouchi sat on the opposite bed, staring at his feet. To the two, it seemed like a lifetime, even an eternity. In actuality it was no more than an hour or so. The silence was broken by the sound of the door opening and both occupants turned in that direction.

Yuugi entered the room and Isis quickly looked away." "I've never been very good at sewing," she admitted, almost regretfully, "but it will have to do." She placed the cloak on Jounouchi's bed, walking towards the door. "Katsuya, they'll be putting you to work starting tomorrow. Goodbye." She left the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Yuugi went over to his bed, lying down on his back. "Did you sleep well, Jounouchi-kun?" There was a pause before he added, "It must be hard, getting to sleep in a new place."

"I'm used to it," he whispered, looking at the cloak Isis had left beside him. He fingered the fur lightly, so soft and fine.

"That's a beautiful cloak," Yuugi said, looking over at him. "I suppose Lady Kaiba made it for you." Jounouchi nodded, watching Yuugi from across the room. "I think I need some sleep," he said, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Wake me in a few hours," he murmured sleepily. From across the room, Jounouchi watched him as Yuugi's breathing slowed and the smaller boy drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~Remember, folks, the more you review, the sooner we'll get to the Kaiba/Jounouchi and the Yuugi/Jounouchi.


	3. Chapter 3

€Love's Freedom ~ Chapter 3

Jounouchi kept his eyes riveted on Yuugi as the boy slept, his chest rising and falling with his gentle breathing. The boy whimpered in his sleep, turning on his side so his body was facing Jounouchi. Jounouchi continued to watch him, his breath quickening as his heart increased its tempo. His fingers curled until they were touching his palm, the muscles in his arm painfully tightening. The cords in his neck showed visibly as he turned his head away, closing his eyes. Yuugi twitched in his sleep, rolling onto his back. Jounouchi's breathing slowed as his muscles gradually relaxed, his fingers falling lax to the soft bed.

His eyelids slowly raised, eyes dim as he struggled to keep them focused to the side, on the stone wall just beside the door. The stone was dry, smooth, and cool and Jounouchi's eyes widened slightly. He cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare, momentarily forgetting the boy in the other bed. Yuugi moaned softly, rustling the sheet as he shifted his position. Jounouchi's head shot back in that direction, eyes locking on to the smaller boy. Yuugi's lips were parted, moist and tender. Jounouchi ran his tongue over his lips as his breathing increased again. He rose to his feet, traveling slowly across the room. He stopped beside Yuugi's bed, fingertips landing lightly on the soft fur blanket. He buried his hand in the softness, his other hand clutching at his side. He looked at Yuugi's sleeping face, blinking slowly as his body temperature continued to rise. He slowly lifted his hand, placing his fingers on Yuugi's chin. Running his fingers up the side of Yuugi's face, he let his hand come to rest cupping Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi sighed as Jounouchi lowered his knees to the floor. He briefly wondered what would happen if the other slave woke up and saw him so close. Yuugi," he murmured, running his fingers through the soft, delicate, tri-colored hair. 

He brought his face closer to Yuugi's, running the soft hair in between his fingers. He could feel Yuugi's breath on his skin, light and cool against the heated flesh of his face. He stopped a few inches from Yuugi's body, breathing heavily as the muscles in his body clenched. He closed his eyes, making a fist and pulling it close to his chest. A violent shudder ran through his body as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Pushing himself away from Yuugi, he dropped himself to the floor, bruising his hands as they came roughly in contact with the harsh stone. He tried to keep his shuddering under control. The door scraped against the floor, and he spun around on his knee, preparing to ask for punishment, his head already partially lowered. One of Lord Kaiba's guards entered the room armed with only a sword slung across his back. "Jounouchi?" he asked, fixing his gaze on the boy kneeling on the floor. "Your master would like to see you."

Jounouchi rose to his feet, casting one last lingering look at Yuugi as he brought himself fully erect.  He crossed the room to stand in front of the door, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. The guard led the way outside, the slave following closely behind him. Yuugi opened one eye halfway, watching as the guard closed the heavy door behind them. He sighed as he let his head sink into the pillow, closing his eyes again. "Oh, Jounouchi-kun," he murmured sadly, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

Jounouchi followed the guard through the hallways, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor. He barely paid attention to his surroundings, trying not to remember what he had nearly done. His mind kept wandering back to Yuugi's small perfect body lying so appealingly on his bed. Jounouchi shook his head, focusing on the boots of the guard in front of him. He knew well enough what the consequences would be, unconsciously rubbing the side of his neck, running his fingers along the deep scar which traveled from the base of his neck to his left shoulder blade. He shook his head, letting his hand fall back to his side. The guard slowed, Jounouchi mimicking his movements as they walked into a rather large room, a cool breeze coming in through open balcony doors. Jounouchi dared to look up, raising his eyes just enough to see where he was. His eyes came in contact with Isis, sitting gracefully on a leather couch in the middle of the room.     

His eyes drifted to the side, moving to what was beside the Lady. He felt the familiar longing, starting in the pit of his stomach, making its way through his body as he caught sight of a black silk covered leg. He dared to raise his eyes a little more; they traveled up his master's body until at last they came in contact with those stormy eyes. Those deep blue eyes held no pity, only a silent death awaiting him. His heart fluttered in his chest as he stared into those eyes, staring into the depths of heartlessness. A small thought filtered through his pounding blood, reminding him that Lady Isis was still present, the woman who had shown him nothing but pity since he arrived along with a gentle caring that stirred white wings within his memories. He flushed, returning his attention to the ground, shrinking his shoulders back and clasping his hands in front of him.

Seto smirked as he stood up, placing his hand gently on Isis' shoulder. "I think you had better leave unless you want to be witness to his inspection." He placed his gaze back on his newest slave, eyes roaming up and down the boy's body. Jounouchi twitched under the careful scrutiny, flexing his left arm. His eyes came to rest on the bandage Yuugi had placed there the night before using such gentleness and care. He quickly looked away, resuming to stare at his feet only this time slightly to the right.  "I see what you mean by he may be exactly what I am looking for," he said smugly. 

Isis rose to her feet, smoothing the front of her dress. She stood on her tiptoes, giving her husband a quick kiss. "I will see you later, my lord. I'll have a pair of spare clothes sent up for him," she told him, her clear eyes meeting his without fear. She turned to head out of the room, giving Jounouchi a long look, a twinkle hidden deep within her eyes. 

Seto watched her go, eyes turning colder as she disappeared out of sight. "Stay where you are," he instructed the guard. Jounouchi raised his eyes to watch his master, letting his hands fall to his sides. Seto leaned down, pulling a dagger out of his boot, watching the boy's reaction. Jounouchi kept his eyes on the dagger as Seto raised it, his hand keeping in contact with his body. Jounouchi swallowed, wetting his lips with his tongue as Seto pointed the tip at the ceiling. "Time for your initiation," he said with a small smirk, flipping the dagger so he held it low at his side, point towards the ground. 

Jounouchi locked eyes with the young lord as Seto crossed the room, a glint in his eyes Jounouchi recognized all too well. He lowered his eyes to the ground as Seto stopped next to him, so close he could feel his breath on his neck. They were approximately the same height, Seto topping Jounouchi by only a few inches. Jounouchi shivered at the warm touch of the lord's breath, closing his eyes and letting out a low moan. "First, you must be inspected." He bent down low, placing the blade of the dagger against Jounouchi's ankle, just below the hem of his tattered pants. He readjusted the dagger, dragging it up Jounouchi's leg, slicing through the thin material, not stopping until the entire blade of the dagger was pressed against Jounouchi's side. Already a thin line of blood was visible all the way up Jounouchi's leg. Jounouchi barely moved, only flinching slightly when Seto removed the dagger. Seto made his way to the slave's other side, repeating the same actions until the tattered cloth fell away. Seto kicked the remnants of Jounouchi's pants across the room. "Those will need to be burned," he muttered, turning on his heel and walking away from the boy. He turned suddenly, the boy stiffening under the intent gaze fixated on him. 

Seto began circling him, studying the boy's body intently. The boy was well-built, muscles clearly visible in his arms, legs, and chest. Numerous scars stood out on his body: a few on his neck, three or four obvious ones crisscrossing his back, and several on his hips, including one that started on his lower back, crossing over the curve of his hip, traveling down to his inner thigh. He frowned, remembering too vividly a similar mark on someone else. Other then the scars, he appeared perfect, possibly from collectors similar to himself. Most of the scars would stay; maybe he would add a few more. His gaze fell on the mark on the boy's hip, trying to remember the name of the specialist who had aided him last time. 

Jounouchi kept his body perfectly still, staring at the ground between his feet as Lord Kaiba continued to circle him. The sound of footsteps stopped and Jounouchi lifted his head, staring blankly ahead. Seto came up behind him, his silk clothes brushing against Jounouchi's bare skin. "You pass," Seto said quietly, breathing on the back of Jounouchi's neck. Jounouchi shivered, barely noticing his blood was beginning to form a puddle around his feet. Seto bit down on the back of Jounouchi's neck, absorbing the sound of the boy's gasp. His knees buckled and bent beneath him and he fell to the ground, putting one hand on top of the other as they roughly jarred against the floor. 

Lord Kaiba came back into his view, standing within a foot of the fallen slave. Jounouchi was panting heavily now, watching his lord through the tangle of his blonde bangs. "Who gave you permission to go to your knees for me already?" he asked, dealing the slave to quick kick to the side. He turned his back as Jounouchi coughed, specks of blood coming from his mouth to mingle unnoticed with the blood that had come from his legs. Seto turned around just in time to see Jounouchi wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do you want this?" Seto asked smugly, indicating his body with a flourish of his hand. 

Jounouchi lowered his head, placing his hands on his thighs. He took a few deep breaths, feeling his blood course hot through his body. He raised his eyes to stare at a point on his master's neck. "Yes," he breathed, his heavy breathing causing his stomach to visibly move.

"One more test," Seto said, pointing the dagger at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the nearly forgotten guard still standing vigil by the door. In a flash of movement too quick for Jounouchi to follow, the weapon left Seto's hand, burying itself to the hilt in the guard's stomach. The guard slumped against the wall, grabbing the object of his death in his hands as he looked to his lord in disbelief. Jounouchi watched as Seto crossed the room in a few easy strides, gaze deadly as he grabbed the weapon. He pulled the dagger up, ripping through flesh until it came in contact with the man's sternum. Jounouchi lowered his head as Seto removed the dagger, the man slumping to the ground as the blood began to puddle around him. Seto crossed the room to Jounouchi, placing the bloody weapon under the blonde's chin. "I don't give a damn about anything." He lifted Jounouchi's chin until their eyes met. "Do you still want me?" he asked coldly, rotating the dagger so Jounouchi could feel the sharp blade and the blood dripping from it. 

Jounouchi nodded once, the blade cutting into the tender flesh of his neck. Seto removed his weapon, dropping it to the ground and sliding it across the floor. Dragging the boy to his feet, he roughly pressed their lips together. He grabbed the hair on the back of Jounouchi's head, pulling the slave's head back, exposing the flesh of the boy's neck. He licked the blood of the boy's neck, causing the slave to sag against him. When he bit Jounouchi's neck at the edge of the cut, the blonde clutched tightly at his master's arms. 

Seto disentangled himself from the slave, pushing down on his shoulders until he was kneeling in front of him. "You only get a preview for the moment." Two guards entered the room, one carrying material over his arm. They stopped just inside the door, staring down at their fallen comrade. "You," Lord Kaiba said, pointing to the guard who was empty-handed, "clean up this mess." He gestured nonchalantly to the dead body on the ground. 

The other guard came forward, holding the clothes out in front of him as he took small steps across the room. "Get dressed," Seto ordered as the guards dropped his load in front of Jounouchi. He rose to his feet, retrieving the clothes. He pulled the tight leather breeches on, staring straight ahead of him as he pulled the cotton white tunic over his head. "Lead him back to his room," Seto said, dismissing the two of them. Thee guard bowed, gesturing for Jounouchi to follow him.

He tried not to look at the body as they passed, or the guard who was busily trying to clean up the mess. He caught sight out of the corner of his eye, stomach rolling as his turned his head away. He carefully sidestepped the mess, aware of his master's intense gaze on him. He followed his lead silently, taking more note of his surroundings this time. However, he soon grew tired of looking at the walls, so similar to many others he had been in, though he did take careful notes of all the turns they made. They soon made it back to his room, the guard unlocking the door and shoving him inside before reporting off. 

Yuugi was up when he got back, standing beside his bed. The smaller boy turned around when he heard the door opening, brushing his bangs back from his face. Jounouchi raised his eyes to Yuugi as the door slammed behind him. Yuugi's eyes widened; he flushed and turned away, placing his hands back. Blushing, Jounouchi readjusted his shirt, clearing his throat once he was finished. Yuugi looked at him out of one eye first, smiling as he turned fully back towards his roommate. "I suppose Lord Kaiba put you through the initial initiation?" Jounouchi nodded once, staring steadfastly into Yuugi's beautiful violet eyes. Yuugi's eyes had a bright sparkle in them; Jounouchi felt if he followed it far enough he could find a whole new world.  Yuugi kept talking, though his eyes did soften for the briefest of moments. "It's only going to get worse. You should rest up. In a few hours you'll meet the dackras and no matter what happens there, you'll still have to start work tomorrow."

Jounouchi moved over to his bed, sitting down with his palms placed on the edge, staring at Yuugi with a quizzical expression. Yuugi sat down across from him, tilting his head to the side. "What are the dackras?" he asked, He flinched, hand rising to his throat, his voice sounding harsh.

Yuugi looked at him, eyes wide with concern. "You'll be finding out soon enough. Are you okay?" Jounouchi cleared his throat, closing his eyes as his breathing became heavier. "Would it be easier if I came over there so you could talk quieter?"

He opened his eyes with surprise, looking at Yuugi, who was volunteering to make his life easier. He nodes, eyes riveted on the other slave as he stood up and made his way across the room. He sat down extremely close to Jounouchi, their legs touching all the way from hip to foot. Jounouchi shuddered, panting slightly as he turned his head away from Yuugi. Yuugi proceeded to smile innocently at him, placing his hand on the bed directly behind Jounouchi. "You can go first. Ask me anything you want to know. Just be forewarned; I'll get my chance to ask you someday soon. I'll just wait until your voice is back into proper working order." He blushed, turning his head away from his taller companion. "I'm sure it sounds very beautiful," he added softly.

The soft sound send the familiar shivers running through Jounouchi's body. He knew he would have to start thinking about other things soon or else poor Yuugi wouldn't be able to stand a chance. Neither would he. "How long have you been here?"

Yuugi turned his attention back towards Jounouchi, smiling at him. "Ever since my grandfather died and there was no one left to take care of me. Lord Kaiba's father took me in and presented me to his son. I've been here ever since." He lowered his eyes, looking at a spot just beyond Jounouchi's feet. "You kind of lose track of how many years, don't you?"

Jounouchi's nodded in understanding, his mind forming another question. "How many people have you been roomed with?"

Yuugi laughed, not looking in the least bit surprised. "Everyone always wants to know that." He rolled his shoulders back, offering Jounouchi a small, tender smile. "Honestly, I lost count. But there's no need for you to get jealous. Every one ended up killing themselves."

"Death would be a sweet release," Jounouchi whispered, tuning his eyes to the floor. Yuugi got a crick in his neck from turning toward the other boy so suddenly. Tears brimmed in his eyes, and, with a small sigh, Yuugi turned his head away. He found himself unconsciously bowing _alande_, remembering when he had asked his master if he thought Jounouchi would kill himself. Jounouchi did not notice, keeping his eyes on the ground, old feelings resurfacing. Yuugi turned his head to the window, watching as a bird flew past. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi amazed himself with how many hours he sat perfectly still in silence, especially when the boy was pressed up against him the way he was. He lifted his head only once he heard a noise just outside the door that didn't sound like the guards. The door opened, revealing Lord Kaiba standing alone in the fall, a ring of keys hanging from one hand. "Jounouchi, follow me." The blonde rose to his feet, making his way into the hallway. Seto looked back into the room, staring directly at Yuugi. "Get ready," he ordered before shutting the door and locking it.

Jounouchi watched him, falling in step behind his master as Seto started off. "I suppose Yuugi told you what is in store for you?" he asked, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"He mentioned dackras," Jounouchi answered, resting his gaze on the top of Seto's black boots.

"You are not from the Kridonia Range, are you?" Seto asked, mouth curving into a smirk. 

Jounouchi had never even heard of the place, only once in a reference made by Pegasus during some meeting. If his memory served him correctly, which it rarely seemed to do, one of Pegasus' slaves longed to be with a lord in the Kridonia Range. "No." He couldn't recall anything else: whom his lord was talking to, the name of the lord the slave girl wanted to be with, or even the face and name of the girl.

"You're in for a treat," Seto informed him, a deadly glint in his eyes. "Dackras are native only to the Kridonia Range." Jounouchi stayed silent, following his master through the fortress. He lifted his face when they stepped outside, wincing as the chill wind came in contact with his flesh. From the vantage point, he could see down into a broad valley with a river flowing through the center, evergreen trees lining both sides.

"Come on, keep up," Seto growled. Jounouchi immediately followed him, looking around him as they walked. The ground was rocky in the back, rising up to a snow-peaked mountain. He saw where they were headed, a long, low building that resembled many of the stables he had seen. However, coming closer he could tell the smell was nothing like any horse he could remember. Seto opened the door, turning around to let Jounouchi got in first. "Now you will meet my dackras."

Jounouchi went inside, the only light coming from the door and the high windows, which barely managed to light the aisle. Stalls lined both sides of the aisle, approximately fifty stalls to each side, each one about half the size of an average horse stall. He strained his eyes, trying to see what exactly was hidden in those stalls. He heard his master coming in behind him. Seto stopped just inside the doorway, face hidden within the shadows. "Brace yourself." He snapped his fingers.

Jounouchi heard a snarling sound behind him, a low gnashing growl mixed with a painful howl. He turned towards the sound, peering over the doorway into the darkness. Three set of gnashing white teeth appeared, followed by three sets of glowing green eyes. He unconsciously took a step backwards, staring into one of those eyes, listening to the unholy sounds issuing from the creature's mouth. "Follow me and you will get to meet one more personally."

Jounouchi turned his attention to Seto who was already making his way down the long aisle. Every so often he caught a glimpse of glowing eyes peering at them from over the stall doors, all the while he could hear their awful howling. A guard dressed all in black leather covering every inch of his skin handed Seto a torch halfway through the building. Seto opened a door, disappearing inside with Jounouchi following closely behind him. Leading him to the center of the room, Seto placed the torch on top of a worn wooden pole. "Remove your clothes," Kaiba ordered, turning around to face him intensely. 

Jounouchi pulled his shirt over his head, casting a quick glance over at his master before focusing his attention on the pole. Removing the rest of his clothes, he let them all drop in a pile next to him. Once his boots were off, he could feel the floor was actually covered with very fine sand. "Come here." Jounouchi made his way closer, feet shuffling through the soft sand. Seto grabbed his arms, pushing him roughly against the post, tying his hands together behind it. Another rope was tied around his wrists and then connected tautly to a hook at the top of the pole. "Wait here," Seto told him, smirking before he headed into the darkness. 

Jounouchi rested his head back against the pole, listening to the sound of his own heavy breathing. He tried to look around him, seeing only blackness outside the circle of torchlight. He closed his eyes, wrists twitching behind his back. He fingered the rope that bound him, thumb running over the thick fibers. He shuddered, chest heaving as he found surer footing, spreading his toes in the sand. He opened his eyes, staring straight into a pair of green eyes. Stepping back into the light, Seto revealed he had one of the dackras placed on a leather leash. The dackra had large, broad-toed paws, long shaggy brown fur that was currently splotched with white, the face of a wolf with those glowing eyes and a long bushy tail. From where he was Jounouchi could see no visibly ears and he discerned the creature was six feet long and well above four and a half feet high. Seto placed his hand on the dackra's head, watching the slave's every reaction. "Just to place all thought of escape out of your mind, this is what will come after you if you try." Bending down, Seto picked up one of the creature's front paws, gently squeezing the pad. Five razor sharp claws came out, retracting once Seto dropped the paw. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked as he straightened himself up. "But I'll let you decide for yourself." He unhooked the leash from the dackra, backing off into the blackness.

Jounouchi watched him until he was gone, then turning his full attention unto the creature. "Don't worry; she only goes in for the kill if you try to escape." He heard a snap followed immediately by the horrific sound of the dackra's snarling. The creature jumped to the left, disappearing into the darkness. Jounouchi kept his gaze straight ahead, focused on a point just at the edge of the light. He heard the sand rustling to his right, turning his eyes just in time to see the dackra lunging at him. The creature outstretched a paw, scoring a blow across his thigh before heading back into the shadows. As the blood splattered from leg to sand, Jounouchi flinched, inhaling sharply at the sudden attack. 

He could still hear the dackra, the creature's snarling seeming to come from every direction at once. He closed his eyes, panting with his lips parted, blood sliding down his leg. It came from behind him, leaving an open gash in his right arm. He gasped, knees buckling beneath him, feet sliding to the sides. His wrists dug into the wood, deep splinters embedding themselves in his skin, keeping him standing. "Where?" Jounouchi asked, eyes traveling from one side to the other. 

"No one knows," someone said from the darkness in a voice he didn't recognize. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the pole, struggling to regain his breath. He heard the dackra coming in again; the awful howling sound got even louder. The dackra went for his stomach this time, slashing its claws across his abdomen. His last conscious thought was that Lord Kaiba had left his dackra go too far.      

~ *evil laugh * Let the fun begin for Jounouchi and his new master. And please remember to review. ^-^ 


End file.
